Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. This was one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren, which she passed on to the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe Halliwell's son, Pip, received his first power; it was the power of premonition. Receiving Premonitions Psychometry Usually, in the early stages of premonition, most users receive their visions by touching either objects or people related to the premonition, making them a form of psychometry. As their power grows, users could receive visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. However, if the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will receive a vision without touching anything, even if their power has not evolved yet. On occasions, powerful psychics whose powers have evolved may choose to touch an object or a person to focus their power to get a vision by will. Kyra, a demonic seer, has been known to do this. Initially, Phoebe had to touch an object in order to receive a premonition, however, as she evolved as a witch, she was shown to be able to receive premonitions without touching anything, though she would still touch an object in order to focus her power whenever there was a need for her to receive a premonition on command. Pip followed in suit of his mother and has touched objects to receive his premonitions. Visions Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see and hear what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions, allowing them to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Phoebe could sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the emotions of an elderly woman being killed. Also, Kyra once asked Phoebe to take her shoes off so she could feel the grass through her. Some demons can send visions to their targets to lure them into a trap, seen as when the Grimlock, Kava, sent Pip a vision and he received it and two of his friends, Bev and Eddie, also received the vision. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power. She was able to call a vision to her using Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. Before, this did not always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. Pip has yet to show this skill as he just gained his powers Also, demonic seers can call premonitions on will alone, every time, and they can always see what future will be if the present situation continues. Branches of Premonition Precognition Users can see, hear and perceive the future in a Premonition. Phoebe developed this power while she was in her mother's womb. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years but was activated again in 1998. While Patty was pregnant with Phoebe, she had two premonitions of the future, which came from unborn Phoebe's power. Pip developed this power in 2015, when he received his powers for the first time. He had a vision of the future and saw two of his friends, Bev and Eddie, splashing a vanquishing potion at an unknown demon (it turned out to be Grimlocks, but they weren't seen in the premonition. When Phoebe received visions of the future, it was usually a few hours or a day ahead, but she had received visions that took years to occur. Certain beings, such as the Angels of Destiny and the Seer, can receive visions that show immediate changes to the future. For instance, the Seer claimed that she saw nothing in the far future because the Source released the Hollow which swallowed everything. Retro-cognition Users can see and hear the past in a Premonition. Phoebe's premonition power grew to include the ability to see into the past shortly after her powers were unbound. The first time she used it was when she touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. She saw Melinda Warren curse Matthew Tate into a locket that Prue had opened. As her power grew, she was able to see multiple events in one vision. An example of this was when she touched the Book of Shadows to remember her losses and saw seven different visions of her friends and family members either dying or deceased in one premonition. Pip's power immediately grew to this as his first premonition was when his aunt Piper touched his shoulder and he saw a younger version of her looking for something to write with, and then she found her missing engagement ring among some junk on the floor. The premonition then changed to show the present and that the same ring was under a table in the foyer of the Manor. Notable Visions of the Past * In 1999, When touching a picture of herself and her sisters as children, Phoebe saw Grams, fighting the Woogyman. * In 1999, more specifically, on the twentieth anniversary of Patty's death, Phoebe had a vision in which she witnessed Patty's last moment. * In 2001, Phoebe had a vision in which she saw Cole's father being killed in 1888. * In 2015, Pip had a vision in which he saw Piper looking for something to write with and then finding her missing engagement ring on the floor. The premonition then changed to show the present and that the same ring was under a table in the foyer of the Manor. Clairvoyance Users can see and hear the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. It wasn't long before Phoebe was able to see into the present as well. One notable instance of Clairvoyance was when Phoebe psychically connected with the Succubus and was able to see through her eyes to locate her next victim. Later she was able to speak through the Succubus and helped Prue resist her deadly lure. Another notable instant is when Pip has his first premonition, where he sees a past Piper looking for something to write then finding her missing engagement ring among some junk on the floor. The premonition then changed to show the present and that the same ring under a table in the foyer of the Manor. Kyra was demonic seer who was very adept at using this ability. She used it to track down Inspector Sheridan in the mental hospital, and hours later, used it to uncover Leo's secret; that he was an Avatar. It's reasonable to assume that she also used it to protect herself by evading attacks. After being blinded by Gypsies, the gypsy hunter Orin developed a form of second sight, allowing him to observe the world around him. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. She also once developed a psychic link with a Succubus, though it's unclear how she connected. During the connection, Phoebe was able to see and hear what the Succubus was saying and was even able to take control of her actions to give a message to Prue. Phoebe can share her premonitions with, and can receive premonitions from, other psychics. The Seer was able to send Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld. Phoebe was also able to share the vision shared with her by Kyra, with the elder Odin. Some demons can send visions to their targets to lure them into a trap, seen as when the Grimlock, Kava, sent Pip a vision and he received it and two of his friends, Bev and Eddie, also received the vision. Enhanced Intuition : Main article: Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. Kyra was a powerful demonic seer who was also very adept at sensing attacks. Phoebe Halliwell also has great intuition due to her Premonition power. She is also sensitive to magical shifts in time. When the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Another notable use of this power is when Phoebe's lost her powers to a local neighbor. While dodging Zankou's energy balls, Phoebe coached the neighbor on the extent of her powers saying that he should be able to sense the next energy ball. Astral Premonition : Main article: Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form, through the body of one's future-self, or through the body/ memory of a past being, such as when Phoebe astralled into a vision of the past when possessed by Mata Har''i. This allows the user to experience a vision first-hand. This is a combination of Premonition and Astral Projection and is the closest a Charmed One has gotten to natural Time Travel. The only known user of this power is Phoebe. It allows her to see things in more detail and to stay within the future for a longer period of time. List of beings who use(d) Premonition '''Original power' * Melinda Warren * Phoebe Halliwell * Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Kava * Angels of Destiny * Ramus * Odin * Prophets * Bo Lightfeather * Stan Provazolli * The Seer * The Crone * Kyra * Zakal Through spell, power granting, etc. * Beverly Carson * Eddie Kresington * Patty Halliwell * Matthew Tate * Prue Halliwell * Cryto * Dr. Curtis Williamson * Mitzy Stillman * Ronny * Zankou * Alec Notes * Despite premonitions being shown in black-and-white in earlier seasons of Charmed, Phoebe has always been able to see her premonitions in color. * Advanced users can control and send premonitions to other beings who possess the same power, just like the Seer. These visions can even be sent to someone in a completely different realm. ** Even when her power was stolen, Phoebe was able to plant a premonition on Mitzy Stillman. * In 2003, Phoebe claimed that her Empathy power could be an advancement of her premonition power, but that was never confirmed. However, it is clear that both powers are connected, with her premonition power she is able to feel other people's emotions in different time frames, with Empathy she is able to feel other people emotions only in the present, however, with her Empathy power she is able to feel both present and past emotions as well as project them. * Ramus revealed Phoebe's power connection between premonition and Levitation when he informed Piper that his powers, foresight and Hovering (a weaker form of Levitation), were in fact mental abilities. * Some are capable of creating false premonitions, using other powers. Rex Buckland used Astral Projection to implant a false premonition on Phoebe to send her to the auction house to be a witness to a murder scene, meant to implicate Prue. * Phoebe is the only known user of this power with black and white visions. * Melinda Warren is the only known user of premonition to create a prophecy from a vision of the future. * In Blessed's "Blinded By The Grimlock", Pip receives his first power of the series: Premonition. He has a total of 3''' premonitions in the same episode, including the vision from Kava. ** In Charmed's "Something Wicca This Way Goes", Phoebe receives her first power of the series; Premonition. She has a total of '''2 premonitions in the same episode. This makes her future son, Pip, the only character to naturally have the power of premonition and receive the most visions in the same episode that the character receives the power. References # Premonition - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Passive Powers Category:Supportive Powers Category:Warren Powers